wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Winds of Change
Winds of Change is the first special of Sodor: The Modern Years. It is set in 2009. Plot Sir Stephen Topham Hatt retires unexpectedly due to health issues, and travels round to each of the sheds to explain this to the engines. He puts Norman Spencer in charge as acting director of the railway, until a new permanent one is appointed on the Friday. However, Norman Spencer has his own ideas about the future of the North-West Railway, and wastes no time in bringing in a new class 67 diesel named Shane . Shane first meets Oliver and Gordon and rudely remarks about their age. This ends with Gordon challenging him with a time trial. Gordon thunders along the line, determined to win the trail. But just after East Knapford station, he spots a stalled lorry across the line. He can't stop, and slams into the lorry, causing significant damage to him and the lorry. He is sent to the steam works, but is left outside for some reason. Bear notices about this, and explains to Emily Helen Hatt the situation. Emily then confronts Norman Spencer, who says that instead of restoring Gordon, he will be sent to the National Railway Museum instead. Spencer tells her than modernization will be occurring and all of the Sudrian engines will be transferred to heritage railways or museums. The future of the North West Railway is thrown into doubt, with the engines not knowing what will happen to them. Shane does not understand this, until after a signal failure, he realizes that the steam engines on Sodor aren't as bad as he thought. Emily manages to sort out the running of the NWR, despite there being no signals to work with. Shane reaches Barrow-in Furness, where he has a conversation with Henry and Sheffield. Slowly, Shane realizes his mistake about judging the engines on Sodor. He becomes friends with them, and soon he learns how they work and run the NWR. Emily also speaks to her dad, and on the final day of Spencer's week as controller, all three speak to Shane about how he feels about the railway. Shane surprises everybody saying that he feels it is right to have steam engines running the railway, and not to have it modernized. Spencer is furious, and after a conversation with Sir Stephen, he decides to give up his job. The engines wonder who the next "Fat Controller" is going to be, and are all delighted when Emily Helen Hatt herself is appointed. They all know that with her running the railway, they would all be safe. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Donald *Alice *Eric *Sheffield *Peter *Diesel *BoCo *Bear *Patrick * Geoff *Shane *Ivo Hugh *Stephen Topham Hatt *Emily Helen Hatt *Norman Spencer *Bert (does not speak) *Douglas (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Lily (mentioned) *Neil (mentioned) *Sir Topham Hatt I (mentioned, unnamed) *Sir Charles Topham Hatt (mentioned, unnamed) Trivia *This marks the first appearances of Ivo Hugh, Shane and Peter, although Peter appeared in the book Locomotives & Legends. *The voice actors who play Sir Stephen Topham Hatt and Emily Helen Hatt are actually father and daughter. *Originally, this special was to be an expanded version of the Darkest Hour/Desperate Times plot. *Railway Series references include Edward's Exploit, Henry Sees Red and Percy's Promise. * Gordon is still undergoing repairs when the story ends. This was deliberately done, and will feed into the early episodes of Sodor the Modern Years, Season 1. * Before the special was aired on youtube, WildNorWester had mentioned about some of it on The Donald9andDouglas10 Talk Show ran by Donald9andDouglas10 who is a member of this wikia. * This is the first time there is a different voice actor for a stationmaster. Gallery File:WindsOfChange1.png|Stephen brings the bad news to Thomas, Percy and Toby File:ThomasDuckEmily.png|Emily Hatt reassures a worried Thomas File:WindsofChange2.png|Stephen brings the bad news to the main line engines (not seen in special) File:WindsofChange3.png File:WindsofChange4.png File:WindsofChange5.png File:WindsofChange6.png File:WindsofChange7.png File:WindsofChange8.png File:WindsofChange9.png File:WindsofChange10.png File:WindsofChange11.png File:WindsofChange12.png File:WindsofChange13.png File:WindsofChange14.png File:WindsofChange15.png File:WindsofChange16.png File:WindsofChange17.png File:WindsofChange18.png File:WindsofChange19.png File:WindsofChange20.png File:WindsofChange21.png File:WindsofChange22.png File:WindsofChange23.png File:WindsofChange24.png Category:Specials Category:Sodor: The Modern Years